


Death Bringer: Origin

by DragonRider14



Series: Death Bringer: Origin Story [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Transformers: Spotlight comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Bringer: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Prolog to the story about my Original Character Death Bringer. Its about his origins, life, betrayal of the Decepticon Warrior and his eventual fall as an Autobot Warrior. Read as Death Bringer rises from sparkling to leader, and falls from leader to a dead mech on the battle field. This is his story. 
> 
> Death Bringer: Origins! 
> 
> Death Bringer (c) [1w1w](http://1w1w.deviantart.com) 

Title: Death Bringer: Origins  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Violence and mild language.    
Universe: Prime with movie elements. 

Death Bringer Origins: Prolog

Chapter Seeting/Timeline: Prewar Cybertron, cybertronian moutain range.   
Characters Featured in this chapter: Ironstorm and Starscream.

Chapter Warnings: Language 

_All it takes is a spark for a fire to be ignited..._

The fercious winds howled and screeched like a hungry hatchling as he struggled to remain aloft as he pelted with the metorites fragments that were hailing down from Cybertron's atmosphere. The sky had a bronze sheen to it as the fragments littered the mountain range below.  **: Starscream, what is taking you so long!: **The irritated voice of the High Lord Protector Megatron boomed in his comm.link. The silver seeker grumbled something about being a ass-hole and Cybertronian weather as he grovelled : **My appollogize High Lord Megatron, its is not my fault that our homeworld decided to have a meteorite shower just as I was about to finish my patrol!:** Honestly, he sometimes couldn't stand his master. The mech could be so impatient at times! 

He decided that if he stayed out any longer in this storm, he would go crazy. The sensation of meteorite fragments hitting his senstive wings was maddening! Using his alt mode's sensors he managed to detect a rather large cave opening that was tempting him to land. : **Megatron, I managed to find some shelter for the time being. I'm sure this storm won't take long to pass but I do not want to risk damage to my wings** : Starscream commed his master before he transformed in mid air, landing with a soft thud as his deep ruby optics scanned the cave entrance for any signs of life. He was a tall and lean silver mech, with a graceful crest made of a red spine on his head that gave Starscream a bird-like grace. His optics became slightly bug-eyed when he recongized an umistakeable feature. Further within the cave was a wide opening big enough to fit a Chromatic Red Dragon. " Well...no one is home..." Starscream looked for any sign of fresh tracks but only found a pair next to a skeleton of a robostag, its metallic remains charred and were criscrossed with bitemarks. The pelting of the meteorites became unbearable, so Starscream decided to take his chances and ventured into the lair. Besides, he had always wanted to explore a dragon's lair....

[Sometime later]

Outside the lair, its owner had returned from an unsuccessful hunting trip. The migty Red shook his frilled head, snorting out smoke from his flared nostrils in frustration. He was an impressive beast to behold. He was a stunning crimson red, scales clean as glass as the sunlight glinted off of his frame. He was a good twenty-one feet tall, and his wingspan, by Primus, was a total of a hundred and forty-five feet. His horns were an impressive feature,arching backwards towards his wings. They were the color of burnt flesh yet one could think that they could of been made of stone. His long flexible tail had a fringe of frilles that had a purple-ish tint to it. His cheekbone was lined with black-tipped horns, along with fearsome looking jaw horns. His brow was also adorned with smaller horns as well, given the Red a Gladiator look. His powerful muscles tensed as he lowered his head to the ground, just outside the entrance to his lair. 

Arching his brow, he could tell from the scent that the intruder was a seeker mech, and having been caught in the metorite shower that had just passed, sought out shelter. Not that the red could blame him, but still...

With a devilish grin, he figured perhaps he should give his _univited guest_  a warm welcome...

[Within the Dragon's Lair] 

" I didn't mean to intrude..." Starscream stammerred in a as he scurried on the floor, trying to avoid being pinned by the errierly calm Red before him. His optics were wide and his optic ridges were lifted slightly, shoulders hunched and his trembling frame betrayed his attempts to remain calm, his arms shaking like the wings of a hummingbird. He could feel his spark galloping within his chest, armor becoming clampy with condinsation. The large male dragon curled his scaly lips into a grim smile, eyes flashing dangerously. " Well," the dragon rumbled " I am getting rather _hungry..._ You shall do fine..." 

Starscream widen his otpics in horror before he quickly glanced to his right, his processor going into overdrive as the Red began to open his mouth, the smell of sulfur and charrcol filling the cavern. " EAT THIS!" Starscream abrutly shouted, and gripping a sharp shard of stone in his right hand, thrusted the shard of stone into the dragon's mouth, piercing the upper jaws. The dragon stilled for a moment in shock, before rearing onto his hind legs and unleashing a pained roar. Taking his chance, Starscream bolted to his feet and transformed into his alt mode, a Cybertronian jet. It was a sleek form with slight hints of black and grey as he frantically nagivated the long and dark tunnel. He could feel the cavern become hotters, before the prickling tendrils of intense flame barely touched his tail and thrusters. One moment, complete darkness before Starscream was greeted by the blinding sun, with a pissed red dragon on his tail.

Today was not Starscream's day! 


End file.
